nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Maria Cárdenas
In order to be the principal of Greensville High School, you must have a backbone to survive. If you don’t, you’ll either acquire one or you’ll be defeated and you’ll strive to quit. Ms. Eva Cárdenas definitely has a backbone. She doesn’t allow anything slip by her unnoticed. And if she notices something going on that she doesn’t approve of, she’ll be sure to solve it be any means necessary. Some students who have crossed her, call her the Evil Queen, while others try to stay on her good side. Don’t underestimate her, however. Eva can be nice and generous when she wants to be. Such as, if you’re a good student and don’t cause any trouble, she won’t seem like a threat. If you’re a troublemaker, on the other hand, she’ll be your worst enemy. Some fear her, but almost all respect her. It takes guts to wake up every morning and come here to run this place, any student will admit that. Eva Cardenas loves her job and wouldn’t wish to run any other school but GHS. Early Life Eva Maria Cárdenas was born on July 15, 1980 to Julio and Elizabeth Cárdenas. Growing up in California, Eva was a very social and energetic girl. She had good grades, lots of friends, and the teachers loved her. What most people didn’t know was how she didn’t like being at home. Her mother, a native from California, was constantly being emotionally abusive towards her, convincing her that it was only for her own good. Her father, from Cuba, never exactly held her mother back from verbally hurting their daughter. Both of her parents being successful people, Eva tried her very best to get high grades. Once she expressed her wishes to teach, her mother belittled her and stated the teaching was a lowly job, expecting Eva to become a lawyer, or a doctor, or a business executive. Despite her parents turning her into a secretive and slightly bitter person, she loved them anyway. Being closer with her father, Eva always sought comfort from him in the aftermath of a scolding from her mother. At 18, her father bought her a car for her birthday. Once she got accepted into NYU she ran like hell, only occationally comunnicating with her father and cutting her mother out of her life completely. University In New York, Eva meet Eric, a music major, and they instantly fell in love. Even though Eva did love him, she refused to rely on him or admit that she needed him. She was very closed throughout their relationship, despite trusting him enough to lose her virginity to him. Feeling that she was too young and that their relationship was moving too quickly, she tried to distance herself from him many times. When she found out she was pregnant, she panicked even more, thinking that if he knew about it, he wouldn’t let her be her own person, locking her down in a committed relationship, especially since he had given her a promise ring. The night that Eric brought up marriage, Eva tried to brush off his question and change the topic. Not knowing how to distract him, she brought up many points in their relationship that she knew were rocky, like how she smothered him despite saying over and over again that she didn't need him, and started a full blown argument. Once Eric left in a rage of fit, Eva knew that she should have stopped him, since he’d always been a reckless driver, but she couldn’t bring herself to since she was so angry. He died that night in the hospital after a car crash before Eva had told him she was pregnant. Deciding to keep the baby in honour of her love for him, she changed her life style in order to make sure her health was in top condition but despite everything the grief and stress that she was feeling was wearing her down, causing her to have a miscarriage. After the devastation that she went through, Eva became angry, and extremely temperamental. She went to bars, drinking until she blacked-out, constantly causing fights with patrons, and smoking constantly. After that, she lost most of her friends, due to her unpleasant personality which caused her to look into herself and realize that she needed to change her ways. Teaching After working as a teacher for a four years, she felt as though her parents had embedded the need to be at the top of whatever career she was in and went back to school. Soon after, Eva earned her masters in order to become a principal. Feeling that she couldn’t escape the memory or Eric and her unborn child, she decided to move somewhere that she found was the exact opposite of New York City. She moved to Greensville, NC in 2009 and instantly got a job, after the previous one was fired for alcohol abuse. Greensville The first year of running the school had come with a few bumps, including one of the more violent students, Jaymes King, punching her in the face. Eva didn't let people know that nickname, "The Evil Queen", that the students had dubbed her with bothered her since she really did care about the school. However, she knew that her strict, and sometimes harsh, personality wasn't going to make them call her anything kinder unless she herself began to act differently. James Houston James Houston was a student at Greensville High School that Eva really sympathized with. His parents had demanded him to go back to England, leaving him homeless. When Eva found out about this, she took him in on a temporary agreement. That agreement extended as the two grew closer and James started seeing Eva as a second mother. As her trust grew, she began to open up to him, telling her about her past and present greviances, wishes, and faults. After an accident which had her topple down a flight of stairs, she had to receive sugury for a vertebral fracture, which landed her in the hospital for two weeks. He visited her almost everyday making sure that she always had company. Laurin Fitzroy Laurin is a student at Greensville. Initally, the two had disliked each other very much, due to Laurin's abrupt dismissal at any forms of communication. Eva had heard that James and Laurin were growing close and feeling her protectivness kick in, she questioned Laurin, only to be told "I don't like you." For James' sake, she hosted a dinner at which Laurin had brought her a worm, she'd named Henry, that Eva reluctantly accepted. The dinner was filled with a lot of tension, especially when Laurin brought up a scar that brought back some unwanted memories. Not wanting to upset either James or Laurin, she left them to eat on their own. After their inital interactions, Eva started to feel sympathy for Laurin, due to her mental health conditions, and she became very protective of her. progress ...